Moon Tears
by Star17P
Summary: Usagi is now alone. Mamoru has gone to America, again, and all her friends went there own ways.
1. 4 years later

Title:Moon Tears  
  
Sum:Usagi is now alone. Mamoru has gone to America, again, and all her friends went there own ways. What is she to do, with no one around?  
  
A/N:I know some people are waiting for the next parts to some of my stories, this is just a little idea I got, I just started typing. Enjoy!

  
I look outside the window. The midnight sky overhead, the countless stars the only light. The moon is not out tonight, I feel lonely. Everyone has gone there own ways, and even my Mamo-Chan went back to America, but this time he is not dead. I write to each one of my friends, they always tell me that I should not be sad. I don't even have Luna here, she went with Minako and Artemis. I am alone, I don't even have my family here, I am on my own, I am in my own house, one that is at the point my future home will be. Things have changed so much in the past 4 years. No more school, no more being late for first period class, no more arcade time, no more fighting............... I never thought I would miss it. Maybe I am loosing my mind, I must be. I stand up, and walk over to my dresser. I look down and see pictures. The first one is of me and Mamo-Chan, the second picture is of Minako, Rei, Mako-Chan, and Ami standing with me, then the third picture is of me, Haruka, michiru, Setsuna, Chibiusa, and Hotaru. I then move my eyes to a picture I took with him, my close friend Kou Seiya, on our 'date', which was fun, I still remember freaking out about it, then I look at another picture, with me, Taiki, Yaten, and then Seiya is in it, so is chibichibi. I miss everyone, they all left me here alone. I don't even have a shoulder to cry on. I am alone, my fears have found me, I just hope there is no battle's ahead...................................  
  
I will never truly be alone, but now it feels like everyone has abandoned me, and I start to cry, just as I do every night, when reality hits me.


	2. Heart Break

Title:Moon Tears  
  
Sum:Usagi is now alone. Mamoru has gone to America, again, and all her friends went there own ways. What is she to do, with no one around?  
  
A/N:I know some people are waiting for the next parts to some of my stories, this is just a little idea I got, I just started typing. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
I have woken up again. The night sky is gone, and their are clouds in the light blue sky. The sun is out, and it is some what warm  
  
out side. I go to my dresser, and pull out a red tank top, Rei gave me, and a jean skirt Minako gave me. I put on a pair of sandals, and I walk outside of my home. I walk to the park, and sit on a bench. I close my eyes, and reflect on the days that I would be here with my friends. I sit down for a few minutes, and then open my eyes, and see the face of my friend Setsuna. She went back to the gates of time, I remember, but in order for her to be here, I know it is important. I see that she is alone, and that the other senshi from the outer solar system are not with her. "Whats wrong?"I ask, then I watch Setsuna think, she seems to think about how to word things, and then speaks, "the future has changed." she says to me. At this moment, all worries I have ever had, come to my head. I think about the bad things that could have happened, and then the memory of Mamo-Chan's death comes to my head. "It it chaos?" I ask. Setsuna nods a no. "Minako, Ami, Rei, Michiru, Makoto, Hotaru, or Haruka?"I ask, and Setsuna nods no. I then ask "Me?" and Setsuna does not answer. I then think of the things that will happen. I then see Setsuna come over and sit and next to me. "Your not going to die, Usagi."Setsuna says to me. I give a weak smile, and ask "Then whats wrong with me?" Setsuna then thinks again and speaks "Your future was never set in stone. You may change things, so may everyone else." I look at Setsuna and say "Did my Mamo-Chan change anything?"I ask, I don't know why I did, it just came out of my mouth. Setsuna then looks at me "He was never meant to go to America for school."Setsuna says. I then hold back a few tears, and then say "He left, so he could get away from me, didn't he?" Setsuna lowers her head, and I see that she is frowning. "They all did."I say, but Setsuna lifts her head "Only one person went away, to leave you. But all of us were meant to go explore new horizons." I smile weakly, and then feel pain in my heart, my Mamo-Chan left me, was I that childish, i think. My head seems to spin, but only stops when Setsuna says goodbye to me.   
  
I get up, and walk away from the bench, and I walk out of the park. I then walk past the arcade, and then back to the house I live in.The one that becomes the palace in my so called future. I pick up the phone, and call up my Mamo-Chan. He answers, I notice he does not call me 'Usako' like he once did. I here him speak, but the words don't seem to reach me, the only ones that do is "I want you to rule this planet, you have saved it so many times Usagi, I hope you have a happy life." I hang up the phone, and then walk over to my couch, and start crying. I am alone, I am truly all alone. I get up, and walk to my room, and to the dresser, to the picture of me and Mamo-Chan, then I lay the picture down, and the back faces the ceiling. Then I whisper out, in a voice that cracks "goodbye my Mamo-Chan." I slip the ring I got 4 years ago off my finger, and put it away. My feet bring me to my beds end table, and I take out my communicate, and press a button with the sign of Venus. Then the face of Minako comes to the screen. I hear her ask "Usagi, what wrong?" then I respond "Ma....Mamo-chan broke up with me." Minako stares at me, and then I hear her whisper in the back round to the two Lunar cats. Her face comes back, and I hear her say "Usagi, I'll be at your place in 4 hours." I give a weak smile, and then hear her say "And I will call up Mako-Chan, Ami, and Rei." I smile another weak smile, and then the screen goes fuzzy, for Minako has hung up. I then go to my bed, and cry into my pillow. I ask myself when this nightmare will end.


	3. Dream

Title: Moon Tears  
  
A/N:Well, I just would like to say, I'm glad that people like this. I am just coming up with what to write. As you could tell, I am writing from Usagi's point of view. I may change it around to different characters, but be warned, you will be the one who gets to guess who is speaking...................  
  
Chapter: 3 - Dream

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I feel my sense's becoming numb. I just feel like I am on a bed that is made from feathers. I feel like I do when I transform, it feels like that. But I open my eyes and I am still plain old me. I am not in my fuku, I am just in a jean skirt, and red tank top, just like before. I stand up, and look around the room. I was asleep for two hours, I figure out after looking at my clock. Minako should be here soon. Maybe in two hours, or one hour. I know Ami, Rei, and Makoto will get here later, since they are far away from here. I walk over to my end table, and open it up. I move some things around, and pick up a silk cloth that holds my brooch in it. I unwrap it, and pin the brooch onto me. I feel as if it was calling out to me, reaching my soul. I cant block out the fact that I am also Sailor Moon. I cant get away from the fact that I am more like three people then one. I walk from my bedroom to the kitchen. I have gotten better at cooking , so I decide to bake some snacks for my friends who are coming. Maybe I will ask Luna to stay, when Minako goes back. I just don't want to be alone. Luna is my guardian, she was sent here to protect me, but she is gone, when I need her most. I think to myself, and the words "When did life get so tuff." come to my head. I leave the kitchen after setting the timer on the cookies I am making. Then I sit on the couch in the living room, and turn on the TV.   
  
_I feel myself float down a river, I don't know how I got here, but I don't want to leave. Everything is so peaceful here. I look up, to the sky, and I see a sunset. I feel like I am here with someone, but..........I can't see the face. There presence I know from, long ago. I put my hand to my forehead, and I could feel my finger trace the crescent moon on my forehead. I turn my head, and see the fields of flowers, spread across the land, and the palace of the moon. I blink, and the sun is gone, and the night sky is spread above me. I turn my head, and see what looks like a marble. The Earth is across the far distance. I feel someone put there hand on my shoulder, the person seems so familiar, I think at first Mamo-Chan, but I can't really place it. I look away from the Earth, and see the fireworks in the sky. When each one stops, you could see the countless blinking stars so clearly.   
_  
I hear a buzzing noise, and I open up my eyes. I am on the sofa, and the TV is on. I get up, and turn it off, and walk to the kitchen. I put a mit on, and take the cookies out of the oven. I let them cool off, and sit down in a chair. I then think about my dream. I find myself in deep thought. I know I have not had any dreams about my past life, since I found out that I was princess. I snap out of this thought, and put the cookies on the plate, and then go to the door, when I hear the bell ring. I open it, slowly. Then I find myself in a hug, that cuts off all blood circulation, and just smile and say, "Hi Minako." 


End file.
